


it's what you do to me

by bareunloveliness



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: My friend dared me to write a Hernst Smut songfic to "Hey There Deliliah" a while ago. Here is it. I'm so sorry. Blame my friend Molly.Alternatively: Ernst visits his long distance lover in New York City.





	it's what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> It was a DARE and I'm SORRY.

The lights would keep almost anyone awake, but Hanschen had his own reasons to stay up later than he should. The skyline only ever brought him a sense of peace and calm, stemming from the idea that he is only a small speck of dust in a city of eight million people and a world of eight billion. He didn't matter and found comfort in that. Nothing he did made any difference, so he could do whatever he wanted.

He wanted Ernst.

It had been two months of a summer apart, and even though he knew he would be returning home soon enough, it was one of those nights when Hanschen would give anything to feel Ernst's skin rub against his own, to hear him softly sleep, to just feel the heat of his body pressed against his own.

As expected, Ernst was feeling the exact same way.

_Hey there Hanschen,_

_What's it like in New York City?_

Ernst had never been, never visited, and was a little bit terrified of such a big place. He was a firm believer in the butterfly effect and therefore Hanschen's outlook had no impact on him. Other days, Ernst agreed that his existence meant nothing, but didn't see that as a blessing.

_I'm a thousand miles away_

But what if he wasn't?

He had never visited, no, until now. The plane had arrived at JFK and he was catching a cab to the penthouse suite that Hanschen was staying in. He was acting as an intern for a large Wall Street company for the summer before he went off to college, and they allowed him to live in a huge apartment, alone, in the heart of Manhattan.

"Bring your boyfriend, see a Broadway show."

While that was a total trope, he promptly purchased two discounted tickets toOnce on This Island. He figured that Ernst might never visit, but it was a buy one get one deal. Please note that they never set a date to meet up.

Ernst was a spontaneous lover, to say the least.

_But boy, tonight you look so pretty._

With a old tattered green suitcase, Ernst knocked on the door. Hanschen jumped up at the sound, as nobody had visited him the entire time while he was staying there, not even a landlord or contracter. He didn't have a baseball bat or a mace, and the vase on display on his coffee table looked far too expensive to use as a weapon. Instead, he picked up the coat rack. It was heavy enough to knock out the other person, but not so much that he struggled to lift it. He opened the door, prepared to swing, but dropped it when he saw Ernst's light shining eyes.

_Yes, you do._

Without saying another word, Hanschen kissed his love firmly, hungry in the time they had spend apart. He didn't question how or why he had arrived, but took immense joy in the fact that he did. After a moment, a sweet and tender moment, Hanschen broke apart, beaming. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a weekend off of lifeguarding," he said, running a finger through his sandy brown hair. It was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the summer humidity that snuck its way into New York City's beloved airport. "I missed you. And I've never seen the city before."

"I'll have to show you everything, come in!" Hanschen wordlessly rolled Ernst's suitcase into the room and fixed the fallen coat rack. "Do you want the secret spots of the city tour or the touristy fucks tour? Socks with sandals, Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts, and fanny packs are not provided."

"Damn, I left my fanny pack at home." Ernst cracked a smile that refused to fall off his dopey face. "I suppose I'll have to go wherever you take me."

"Oh? Is that so?" After rolling the suitcase into the bedroom, Hanschen approached his boyfriend from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist as Ernst gazed out the window. Hanschen peppered kisses along his neck, Ernst's cheeks flashing bright red.

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you._

"Yeah, I'll have to trust you. Listen to you."

_I swear it's true._

Something about this promise excited Hanschen. It hadn't only been two months without Ernst, but without someone to work the tension out of him, to take everything he had to give.

He was an eighteen year old boy. What do you expect from him?

_Hey there, Hanschen_

Ernst could easily feel the excitement pressed against the small of his back, due to the small height difference between the two. Hanschen wasn't the only one who wanted this, who needed this, who had thought about this every night for the last two months. They both knew that their hands weren't enough. Surely, it was the bitch of living that they both understood more than they would have liked.

_Don't you worry about the distance._

"Did you really travel two hundred miles for a booty call?" Hanschen whispered, laughing into Ernst's ear which his teeth sunk into as Ernst shuddered against him.

He smirked. "I'd call it a dick appointment."

_I'm right there if you get lonely._

"It's a walk in," Hanschen pointed out, as he wasn't prepared for this in the slightest. How was he supposed to know that Ernst would just show up out of the blue? It was never something he had done before. It wasn't even something he had the chance to do before. "I don't have any supplies."

"I came prepared," Ernst rolled his eyes, leaving Hanschen for just a second to find his suitcase in the bedroom and dig through a few pockets to find his box of condoms and bottle of lube. He had a very specific need in mind when he was packing, and the thought that Ernst had been thinking about this the whole flight only hardened him more.

Hanschen licked his lips. "How long did you spend thinking about this?"

"Hours, and hours, and…" Ernst reached up and kissed him, letting their tongues intertwine for a sweet moment. "hours."

_Give this song another listen,_

_Close your eyes_

"And how long do you think you're going to last?" Hanschen asked, fingers itching to unzip Ernst's jeans.

"Shut up and take me."

Almost like a scene out of a movie (or a very high-quality porno), Hanschen picked Ernst up, letting the brunette's legs wrap around his waisted, and carried him, while kissing him, into his bedroom, as Ernst picked up the box in one hand and the bottle in the other.

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

"You're going to need to listen to me very carefully," Hanschen said, his voice dropping into a delicious low growl that sent all the blood rushing to Ernst's head. "You're going to have to get nice and hard for me, can you do that?"

_I'm by your side._

Excitement had already begun to stir in Ernst's jeans- yes, he could easily do that. He whimpered in agreement, laying on his back on the soft, memory foam mattress.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

Hanschen was already throbbing, but needed Ernst to be too before he did anything for himself. There were ways that Hanschen knew to get his boyfriend begging for him. He started by planting harsh kisses on his neck, pulling gently at the skin with his teeth.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

Soft breaths escaping his rosy lips only inspired Hanschen, as lifted Ernst's t-shirt over his head and let his hands wander down his stomach, slipping under his waistband. Tauntingly, they moved back up, almost brushing his crotch.

"Jesus, go back," Ernst breathed, pinned down by Hanschen. "You know where your hands go."

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

"They go in the Bible, I have no idea what you're talking about."

His body burning with lust, Ernst unzipped his jeans and pushed them off while kissing Hanschen, distracting him enough to take one of his hands and slip it into his boxers. Of course, Hanschen wasn't distracted and knew exactly what the sneaky brunette was doing, but he simply had no complaints. His fingers teasingly slipped around Ernst's cock, brushing against his balls just enough to arch his back and get him to moan. He was so deliciously vocal when he liked something. When he was with Hanschen, he was rarely silent.

_Oh, it's what you do to me_.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what, Hansi?"

"To get fucked."

"...Please."

Hanschen began to undress himself and roll a condom on as Ernst turned over, sitting up on his hands and knees, knowing that was the blonde's favorite.

Hey there, Hanschen

Applying a liberal amount of lube to both his cock and his finger, Hanschen lightly ran his finger around Ernst's opening, watching him squirm as he slowly applied pressure.

_I know times are getting hard_

He fingered the brunette slowly, working on loosening him up before anything serious. Hanschen's cock, to be fair, wasn't anythingtooserious- only around five inches. To Ernst, who hadn't had anything in months, five inches was going to feel like a lot. "Ha- Hanschen," he stammered, eyes wide. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that Ernst was actually ready. His finger kept circling the rim, teasing him with every second. "I don't know…"

"Please- please, I'm not going to beg-"

"Oh, that's quite a good idea."

"I need it, I need you, I-" Ernst focused at the pillows ahead of him, thankful that he didn't have to look Hanschen in the eye as he did this. Don't mistake him- he enjoyed every second of it, but it was humiliating. That might have been the best part though. "I need your cock inside me, I'm dying, please-"

Without warning, the way that both of them liked it, Hanschen slipped his cock fully inside, waist against Ernst's ass. He thrusted, harshly stretching Ernst out with heavy grunts and pants.

_But just believe me, boy_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

Ernst's moans intermixing with the smell of sweat felt like a rock concert, with his vocal chords playing as the guitar strings that drove Hanschen crazy. He went harder, pulling Ernst against him with every movement. As he nailed with intense pressure, Ernst came first, a shiver of electricity running through him as he stained the sheets, shooting out over the expensive cotton.

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

It was a dream, to have Ernst in his hands, and in such a way, that Hanschen was still convinced he was asleep. He had dreams like this all the time, his wandering mind at night far more needy and desperate than he would admit to Ernst. He was hungry for Ernst all the time, thoughts of sex drifting in during important meetings.

Hanschen pressured more, closing his eyes as he reached forward and ran his fingers through Ernst's hair, fingers intertwining and pulled slightly. That was enough, a final straw, as he came as well, pulling out with a heavy sigh, leaning back onto the bed next to Ernst.

_My word is good_

"You're incredible, you know that?"

Ernst smirked. "I know you haven't gone two months without orgasming, you know that?"

_Hey there, Hanschen._

"Masturbating and sex are not even near on the same level, you know that." He spoke like it was a fact. Which, it was. "And I'm not just talking about that. For showing up here. Out of nowhere."

_I've got so much left to say._

"You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"I could say the same thing."

Ernst rolled over to face him, grinning from ear to ear. He would be falling from this high for a while, but as long as he was in the city with Hanschen, he'd never truly come down. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Hanschen said as he planted a small kiss on Ernst's nose. "I also love when you beg for me. That was a fun touch."

Ernst blushed. "Agreed, but don't mention it."

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_would take your breath away,_

_It'd write it all._

"I want to take you out tonight, on the town," Hanschen said, sitting up and wiping himself off with the expensive sheets. Luxury was meant to be used in such a foul way, he was sure. "We'll see a show, get dinner, and go dancing."

"You hate dancing."

_Even more in love with me you'd fall._

_We'd have it all._

"But you love dancing. And I love you."


End file.
